halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN in cryo
Untitled "by holding the right analog stick to the right" "the player needs to push the right analog stick to the left" Jugus, decide :P - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 13:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's right in this one, left in the ODST easter egg. I was just pointing out the similar mechanic of how to see it. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the move, I'm nearly 100% sure it's John. I mean, it's an easter egg which probably has as much canon value as Buck and Monkeyman in ODST. Why would Bungie put anyone else than John there? It would be different if it was supposed to be seen, but it's just an easter egg and its main purpose is probably to be just a nod to the fans. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Still. With the ODST egg, we at least knew for sure that it was Buck. All we can see here is MJOLNIR armour.-- Forerun '' 15:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC)'' ::No, I am also 100% sure that it's John. All evidence points there (PoA, cryo-tube). No reason in adding a random spartan in a cryotube. But there is no confirmation by Bungie as of yet, and without official confirmation, the move is valid I'm afraid. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 15:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if you're 100% sure. Linda is the only Spartan in a cyrochamber at the time. John was in the bridge with Captain Keyes when they jumped to slipspace. I just confirmed it with the Fall of Reach novel. Tikalal 00:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I understand that no official confirmation has been made about this and therefore it is not right to name the article after a particular Spartan. But it is obvious that it is John. I mean, who is Bungie more likely to reference, the legendary John-117 THEY created or some Spartan made up in a book? And Tikalal, just because Keys goes to the ship doesn't mean it automatically wakes John up and goes to the bridge, it would of taken time for it all to happen. SomethingDifferent 00:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) To add to the fact that John was on the bridge at that time, when he was frozen, he went straight to Cryo 2 - certainly not in the hangar. However, if memory serves, Fall of Reach simply says Linda was put into cryo, probably at the nearest place possible, which could certainly be the hangar. And Bungie has just has much respect toward the novel characters as toward their own, like how they put John, Sam, Linda, Kelly, and Kurt as names for custom loadouts. -- Swordser Buddy, 23:41, September 18, 2010 (Pacific Time) :This is an easter egg. It doesn't have to be canon. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 07:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with Swordser Buddy Linda was immediently put in cryo after john returned to the PoA,so i would say that it would make more sense for it to be linda,and at least we can agree that it was one of the two.The cheif 16:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna say it's a non-canon easter egg of the Chief, though I accept it is open to discussion on whether it is Linda or John. SomethingDifferent 11:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : How does this sound as an idea: The easter egg is supposed to be John, but in terms of canon it would be Linda because she would've been in cryo at the time, and in the nearest place possible (could easily be the hanger, since they probably got onto the ship there), and because John wasn't in cryo. Sound good? Alex T Snow 11:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::This whole thing is an easter egg. It doesn't need to be canon, it's just a reference to the first game for the fans. If we were to accept easter eggs like this as canon, why aren't we discussing the canon implications of having a monkey man in a secure ONI facility? It's obviously supposed to be John, since Bungie would have no reason to show anyone else in an easter egg like this. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I do realize that it's an easter egg of John and is non-canon, but the interesting point is that it could be canon, if it were Linda (and we can't tell the difference). Not saying that's what it is, just that it is a canon possibility. Alex T Snow 11:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's both of them, in a sense. Let's say canonically it's Linda in the pod, but Bungie figured everybody who has played Combat Evolved will think it's the Chief, so there's their easter egg.Fairfieldfencer FFF 20:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Perfect, that's exactly what I was trying to say, you just said it better. Alex T Snow 08:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Why does everybody want it to be Linda. It HAS to be John because Linda was NOT in the Pillar of Autumn after Reach, She was only in it before Reach. Plus, why would Bungie put in a character who isn't even in the video games. Master Chief is more popular. Also, Bungie knows that some of us fans only played the games, some of us haven't read the books, I have though, besides Linda would have been in Halo: Combat Evolved or at least mentioned. So I have tp say its JOHN-117! A.K.A. MASTER CHIEF! ~Jman98~ ^^ What? How is Linda NOT in the Pillar of Autumn after Reach? Where did she go between Reach and Halo? You say that you've read the book? In the book it clearly says that Linda was in a cryo tube in the time between Reach and Halo, she could easily be the Spartan in the tube. I think however, personally, that Bungie threw that in there to keep us all guessing. Leave it to our own interpretation, or maybe just to say, "Look at this! Now guess what it means for months to come. Haha!" PsychoSunEnder 02:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Linda was definately on the ship at the time. Bungie could easily throw in a Linda easter egg for the fans of the books as a nod. Lets not forget that the planet Reach and its fall came from the book. Watch the IGN rewind for the reveal trailer and they point out what is probably a James easter egg. I agree with the above that it's an intentionally vague reference so that fans could make what they want of it. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 03:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Bungie put this easter egg in specifically so this talk page would be created with people bitching over the identity of the Spartan. :) Matt 2108 03:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with all of you, stop overthinking things so much. It won't be Linda because not everyone is as into the Halo Universe as all of you lot, therefore those people would not understand who Linda is. Upon seeing this easter egg they'd instantly recognise the spartan as being the Master Chief and it makes sense that is because it sort of echoes his presence on Reach and what his future holds. So what if he's not in the right place it is supposed to be John. Fiction is a funny thing you know as not everything is going to be accurate and 100% because it's not REAL, there are going to be little inconsistencies now and then, but they they are little and don't need paying attention to. It's no use bitching and going into detail about little graphical changes or slight differences in earlier material. Just please stop overthinking it, stop analysing so much and confusing the hell out of everything. It's a pain to see and it just clutters everything up. Seriously, just take a look at yourselves, making heated debates on whether something like an easter egg is canonicial or not it's just pathetic. Decide for yourselves or just leave it, it is not important. I'm with you Matt 2108...this is why I try to stay away from this damn wikia because it's full of this crap. Seriously...not so long ago I had to read in trivia an explanation as to why Skirmishers weren't in Halo: CE... REALLY? You have to have a canonicial explanation for that? Isn't it obvious why they weren't in it? This is what happens when people think way to deeply into fiction. I'm probably wasting my time with this... Game Informer Current latest issue (212) includes an interview with creative director Marcus Lehto on page 24, confirming the SPARTAN-II is John-117. --Kajex Firedrake 02:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Graphics? Wouldn't you agree that Bungie has gotten a little bit lazy with this Easter Egg? What I mean is that the cryo-tube seems to just have "flat" details, or the details were rather... undetailed? What do you think?